Pink Sky, Blue Flowers
by CampionSayn
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Blow Me Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

This was made out of sheer boredom and a sudden urge to get into the Ben 10 fandom. This isn't Bwen, Bevin, or Bwevin. This more or less focuses on a theory I have about the Omnitrix and the aliens it possesses.

Summary: A glitch in the Omnitrix and an accident with Gwen's magic leads to explosive results that could change things for the Tennysons.

Warnings: Slight interspecies cha-cha-ing, personal views and characters that aren't supposed to have personalities and slight bashings of Alien Force.

And now before I begin the actual story, a slight rant about alien force:

A.F. should never have been created! Come on, practically the entire thing contradicts the original series. Kevin was supposed to be in the Null Void for, like, thirty years. Gwen's magic only manifested after Hex came along and Ben was supposed to marry Kai and have Kenny. Continuance errors, much?

Okay, sorry to those of you who liked A.F. Good Luck.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

"Blew it! Blew IT!! BLEW IT!!"

The sounds of an agitated, slightly hysterical voice echoed through a range of trees as Gwen Tennyson repeatedly bashed her head against an oak. Her clothes in shambles, some singed pages of her spell book scattered everywhere and behind her, seven aliens stood nervously next to her shattered computer.

It had been a simple spell. All she had wanted to do was see if she could open a portal to another world, or maybe just a continent. And she had succeeded!

Unfortunately, it had been back behind the R.V. and Ben had snuck up behind her in the the form of XLR8.

Long story short, she had lost control of the magic force, Ben had timed out and now she was somewhere in England with several of Ben's aliens.

Staring at the very angry looking female they had all come to know as Gwen, stood XLR8, Fourarms, Ditto, Grey Matter, Stinkfly, Ripjaws and the original form of Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak seeming more and more amused each time the human's head smacked against the wood.

The seven non-humans were confused, to say the least, but glad to be near familiar faces. If they had been alone in this strange world, they may have very well have been doing what Gwen was at the moment.

"Uh, shouldn't we try and stop her?" Ditto finally asked, voicing everyone elses thoughts.

"Probably." Fourarms responded, getting up from where he had been sitting and slowly moving towards Gwen.

Lightly tapping her shoulder with his lower right arm, the tall red alien managed to get her attention, her head ceasing the banging and her eyes finally focusing on them all.

However, the peace only lasted about a quarter-second as the gravity of her being surrounded by aliens actually sunk in. And then she started screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Whoah! Easy!" Fourarms said, waving his hands in front of him. This was not what he expected the second he got out of the Omnitrix. At the very least, he expected a 'Hello, how'd you get here?' Not a screaming human female.

"Wha- How-- You can't be here! You're supposed to be DNA in the Omnitrix! How the Hell did you get here?!"

"We'll tell if you stop screaming!" XLR8 yelled, covering where his ears would be, were he not wearing a helmet.

"Yes, we'll explain everything, just please STOP!!" Grey Matter added standing directly under Gwen so she could actually hear the very small alien.

Calming down as best she could, Gwen finally stopped screaming, but still looked anxious as the aliens released where the hearing appendages were. She also crossed her arms over her chest after finally noticing that her blue shirt had been basically burned off of her as a result of her spell. Her shorts were the same, but still hanging on.

"Ehem. Now that you're calm, let us explain why we're here," Grey Matter began, sitting down on rock about the size of Gwen's fist, "While it is true that we are part of the Omnitrix, it is not quite true that we all were just DNA. The creator of the Omnitrix, Azmuth, only said that for the protection of his most treasured creation."

Gwen blinked. Once, twice, three times, "So, you were all trapped inside?"

"Well, 'trapped' might be over-stating it..." Stinkfly added.

"Think of the Omnitrix, not as just a machine, but an organic creature, and inside there was a habitat for each of us." Fourarms said, scratching his head slightly. Unlike the others, the Tetramand had landed on his head.

"But, it is a machine." Gwen said, getting confused.

"Yes, but the highest form any alien machine can reach," XLR8 hissed.

"Yeah. And technically there's only seventeen living aliens inside the Omnitrix. Think of us as back-up in the event that the wearer's energy runs out." Grey Matter finished.

Gwen seemed to understand, but it was still an awful lot to process. Even for her.

"That still doesn't explain why you're all _here_." The read head emphasized, motioning around her.

"That's actually rather simple, child."

Suddenly remembering that Ghostfreak was hovering not ten feet away from her, Gwen felt a shiver as the alien finally spoke up.

At least he was back in his less creepy form, she could actually look directly at him and not visibly shake.

"Your special human talent transported us out of the Omnitrix as it timed out. It wasn't built to resist your.... what did you call it again?"

"... Magic?"

"Yes, that's it. And now here we are."

Looking at every alien, a nervous smile crawled across her face. It wasn't everyday she actually hung around real, actual aliens and not just her dweeb cousin. And they looked nice enough.... well, except for Ghostfreak. Even Ripjaws looked pleasant, seeing as he was just sitting under a tree breathing really hard-- Oh, crap!

Stumbling over to the fish of an alien, Gwen waved her hand in front of him to make sure he was still at least lucid.

"Ripjaws? Hello, are you alright?"

"...W-water... need.... water....." He gasped, leaning on the tree in desperation.

"Right! Right! I'll get it!" Bounding over to her torn spell book, Gwen looked for that incantation she saw that might be useful in a situation such as this.

The book's pages were scattered everywhere but, maybe, hopefully the page she needed was still attached. It was somewhere near the center, with a green tag on the bottom...

"Page 501.... page 501... page 50--- No!"

It wasn't there! That part of the book was gone! What was she gonna do? What-

"Looking for this?"

Looking back up, she finally saw the page, peeking out from behind Ghostfreak's fingers, innocently moving as a slight breeze passed by. Ghostfreak himself was still in the shade, seeming more amused than he had earlier. Even though you couldn't really tell.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, snatching it from the apparition in joy and moving back beside Ripjaws.

"Okay, let's hope this works," Slowly raising her right hand to Ripjaws gills, she read the words, "Aquarius Solidenticus!"

Slowly from her fingertips, light lines of electric blue energy worked it's way all about Ripjaws figure. It was, at first a little like fog settling over him, but then, the fog shifted it's shape and turned to liquid, encasing Ripjaws whole body, like a suit.

The fish of an alien's gills inhaled, the water on them soaking in. He could breath again.

Seeing this, Gwen smiled and let out a sigh. It had worked.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yes... I think so." He replied, moving away from the tree, his right hand tracing the steady flow of water circling his neck. How strange it was, a fish out of water and yet _in_ water. Humans were remarkable after all.

Ditto moved towards Ripjaws, eyes roving over him curiously, "What did you do to him?" He asked tilting his head Gwen' way as she moved to retrieve her papers, Grey Matter and Stinkfly assisting her as well.

"Nothing really. I just put a spell on him that attracts all the water in the atmosphere and condenses it around him. Now he can breath without actually being anywhere near water." She replied, accepting the papers from the other two aliens.

As she accepted the papers, Gwen finally noticed something different about Grey Matter. Much, much different, actually. Unlike when Ben turned into the short little alien, this one had hair. Very light grey hair, but hair none the less, and much lighter eyes. Also, this one was thinner and a little smaller than Ben.

The alien itself was becoming wary at the looks it was receiving from the human, shifting from foot to foot anxiously, "Is something the matter?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look... different. Ben never had hair...."

"The holder of the Omnitrix is a male. I am not." Grey Matter responded, twirling a piece of her hair between two fingers.

Gwen's mouth dropped open in shock. She hadn't seen that coming.

"You're a girl?!"

"As am I!" Stinkfly added, raising her hand happily as the rest of the aliens just looked on, seeming more and more entertained by the second. The face that Gwen was making was causing them all to hold in the urge to laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait! So, if Grey Matter and Stinkfly are both girls, then Ben's also been changing into a girl every time he changed into one of you?"

"No," Fourarms answered, "Again, we're only used as back-up. The DNA is encoded into him, so he's a male no matter what form he takes."

"...Well, except Wildvine...." Ditto added, snickering at the thought of the other alien.

Raising a brow, the human needed to know one more small thing, "So, if Grey Matter and Stinkfly are girls, are there any other girls inside the watch?"

"Yes," Ripjaws responded, "Wildmutt and Wildvine. Even though Wildvine is more of an 'It', the plant prefers more feminine aspects and prefers to be called 'she'."

Gwen looked satisfied, if not a little creeped out, with the answers given. She also felt a bit more relaxed, seeing as none of them looked like they were going to eat her or anything. They all actually seemed pretty nice.

However, the happy feeling quickly left her as she remembered just what she had done not fifteen minutes ago. She was somewhere in England of all places with a pack of aliens, clothes almost falling apart, with a broken laptop and no way to call Grandpa Max.

And Ben was... where was Ben?!

* * *

I shall up-date once I get enough reviews to sooth my ego and once I finish the next chapter. I'm thinking of making this more humorous than romantic. However, any suggestions will be helpful.


	2. Triple Problem

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

My love and devotion go to those who review this chapter. Seeing as I'm just trying to keep my head above water here.

Also, this whole thing takes place sometime right after 'My Big, Fat Alien Wedding.'

* * *

In retrospect, perhaps the elder Tennyson shouldn't have allowed his mid-day nap last quite so long.

If he had woken up even ten minutes earlier, his grandchildren might not be missing and three skiddish looking aliens wouldn't be with him.

_Yeah right.  
_  
At least these aliens were taking a liking to him.

Benwolf, who was much younger than Ben looked when he changed into him, was helping Max fix the Rust Bucket, which now had an eyesore of a hole in the back of it. There was also scorched earth where the former Plumer assumed Ben and Gwen had been before whatever _this_ was happened.

And inside the old RV, Upchuck was munching on old pizza and stale soda, with Cannonbolt behind him, still curled into a ball.

The poor Pelorota had been totally freaked out when Max had first discovered them all hiding under the RV. Upchuck had been trying to calm him down ever since.

"Uh, Max, sir? Where does this go?"

Looking back at the very young Loboan, Max took the tail light the alien had been holding with a grin. He hadn't been able to find the thing anywhere. Benwolf was definitely eager to please.

"Oh, thanks! I've been wondering where that rolled off to." The elder thanked, noticing the embarrassed blush on the pup's face.

Although Benwolf was very much still taller than Ben's real height, he was still young by his race's standards. Maybe thirteen at best. His muzzle hadn't even fully developed to release his sonic howl. Basically, he was a pup.

"... So, where do you think, um, Ben went?" Benwolf asked, finally voicing his thoughts to the human before him.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Max answered truthfully, scratching the back of his head, "But, hopefully, he's with Gwen. She's pretty good at keeping him in check... most times."

Benwolf didn't seem so sure about this. He seemed very worried.

Inside the Omnitrix he had been very confused, and was just becoming used to that environment. And now he had been thrust into a new one. And without Benmummy, Benvicktor or even Wildmutt to help him adjust. Just this human, Cannonbolt and Upchuck. He didn't even know the human and Cannonbolt was, well, to quote what Wildvine often called him, a "Sissy-Lala."

A loud noise suddenly came from the inside of the RV, quickly followed by the round spitball alien bolting outside and hiding behind Max's legs, not really caring that he looked like a frightened child.

The sight was actually quite amusing to Benwolf, who chuckled at the sight.

Upchuck on the other hand was not pleased at hearing the younger alien, "Oh, what is so funny? There's a machine screaming in anger inside there! I bet it wants to eat me, too!"

"Eat you? There's nothing that can eat you inside the Rust Bucket." Max objected, trying to pry the little green being off his pant leg, "Then why does it sound so mad?" He wouldn't budge, and the noise got louder.

Sighing, Max moved back into the RV, looking about and finally spotting the source of the angry noise. Sitting innocently upon the kitchen table sat Ben's Music Pocket, on full speaker, playing what Max was pretty sure to be the remix version of "Poor Unfortunate Souls". Clicking the button that shut off the device, the old Tennyson shook his head. Aliens.

Truth be told, he held nothing against them, but every single time he had to introduce them to human culture, something went wrong and either scared them, or offended them in some way.

You'd think after all the humans that helped them, some alien specie would at least be a tiny bit familiar with Earth. Just a bit.

"It's fine, Upchuck. You just turned on Ben's music player."

Upchuck's head tilted the slightest, which always meant a question was about to be formed.

"Music player?"

Benwolf also looked quite interested, eyeing the device Max still clutched in his hand, the head phones, to him at least, looking like black vines with silver seeds attached, connected to some strange white square. Perhaps it was some form of plant life?

Max let loose yet another sigh and approached Benwolf, slipping the headphones into his ears and pressing a little red button on the square.

In less then half a second, the sounds of Nickleback's 'Savin' Me' was unleashed upon the pups ears.

Blinking a couple of times, Benwolf didn't seem too freaked out, though his eyes did widen considerably. So this was music? It was..... soothing. It was beautiful.

"I like it."

"Good." Max said, moving back over to where Cannonbolt was. Maybe if he could find some matches and dry brush he could smoke the large alien out of the Armadillo position.

He'd ask some more questions later.

* * *

So..... this chapter sucked and was ultra-short, but I'm fishing for a better plot next chapter. Next chapter, we shall see how Ben is doing and whether or not he's in some hot water.


	3. Livin' It Up At Where are We?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Okay, this chapter will be a little weird, considering I'm not used to writing for guys, but this will be fun, I can promise that much at least.

* * *

"Come on, sleeping beauty, rise and shine! Come on, hup, hup, hup!"

Becoming annoyed with this voice that must have been Grandpa Max punishing him for messing up Gwen's spell, Ben Tennyson finally rolled over from where he had been laying, and stared up into a semi-familiar eye.

Wait, that can't be right.

Rubbing the sand out of his eyes, he looked up again. And this time his brain finally registered just who he was looking at.

Wildvine. Only way skinnier and bouncier than he had ever been in the form.

And standing right beside the strangely happy plant was Wildmutt, also smalller than he had been and a lighter color. This one also appeared to be smiling at him.

Oh, right, now he remembered. Gwen had sent him to some desert with several of his aliens alive and well. The desert part suddenly came crashing back into his memory as he stood up, and at least a pound of sand released from his clothes.

"Where are the others?" He asked the decidedly feminine Wildvine, while he cleaned some extra sand from his ears and hair.

"Looking for signs of civilization, and food." A voice answered from behind him in a monotone, mechanical voice.

Turning around so fast he felt dizzy, Ben found Upgrade leaning against a rock, his glowing eye looking like a smile, his legs in an indian position. Unlike when the ten year old turned into the mechamorph, this one had dark blue lines along his body. When he had spoken to him the night before he was much more.... interesting. Now he looked a bit like a Zen master.

"That's good." Answered Ben, smiling slightly.

Looking around for himself Ben found the rock that Upgrade was shading himself under would be perfect to get his bearings, so without wasting any time to explain he jumped just over where the Mechomorph sat and shimmied up the rock's hard surface.

Upon reaching the top, he was greeted with an awesome sight. One of the most beautiful sunrises he'd ever seen, the ball of burning gas was shining upon a landscape of gold earth with bits and pieces of solid, smooth rocks scattered everywhere. Cactus plant spread far as the eye could see, with their flowers blossoming and becoming little beacons of hope for such a dry, barren place.

Out of the corner of his green eye, Ben spotted something flaming heading his way... and it seemed to be waving at him.

"Heatblast coming at 12:00 o'clock!"

Ducking behind the boulder before the Pyronite slammed into him at great speed, Ben and the three other aliens watched as Heatblast crash landed like a test dummy. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch, then vaulted forward landing flat on his face, a dust cloud sweeping over him as he finally stopped.

Ben ran towards the immobile alien, a look of pure dread on his face. While it was true he really didn't know him, like, at all, he really didn't want him to _**die**_, either.

"Heatblast, dude, are you _alive_?!"

Before Ben could try to revive the fire being, to everyone's relief, said fire being lifted his head from the ground, looking straight up at Ben with a grin, "Something the matter?" He asked, lifting off the ground and dusting himself off. Although, in dusting himself, the sand didn't actually come off, it instead melted to his hands forming glass particles that clattered to the ground.

And it would have been funny if he hadn't scared the hell out of them five seconds ago.

Leaping off the spot she had hidden behind, Wildvine slapped him in the back of the head, "What were you doing, what is **wrong** with you?!"

"Sorry! Diamondhead said to come and tell you we found a.... road, I think it was." He answered, trying not to laugh as the giant plant hopped around, trying to get the fire he started when she slapped him, out.

You'd only know it if you were in the Omnitrix, but Wildvine was a ditz. A really big one. While it was true that she taught Benwolf the ropes when he arrived in the Omnitrix, was the nicest person to Benmummy and Benvicktor and was the only alien that could get Cannonbolt to unwind (literally), she was still a ditz.

"A road? Really? That's great," Ben said, jumping a little as Wildmutt picked him up, almost like a horse, following Heatblast as he slowly flew back into the air leading them in the right direction, "Where there's a road, there's people, and where there's people, there's _food_..."

Ben's stomach chose that moment to agree.

* * *

On a hill two miles from where the others were stood Diamondhead, Benmummy and Benvicktor, all under the shade of a dead looking tree, trying to resist the urge to just lay down and die. Who knew that Earth could get so freakin' hot? They had often been told it was a wasteland, a waste dump a galactic sewer... Not a dry, hot fire-pit!

Diamondhead wasn't doing so bad, but the other two... not so much.

Benmummy, who looked only about sixteen in human years and was missing the goatee on his faceplate his genetic ancestor had possessed, was hugging the tree, hoping that just maybe it would cool him down much faster. And Benvicktor, who was only about the size and shape of a twenty year old human, was lying flat on the ground in a spread-eagle position, looking pathetic as his electric body sparked every time his sweat rolled downward.

All three of these aliens came from planets whose high temperatures only reached a high of eighty degrees. And that was in the summer seasons.

To them, this was probably what Hell felt like.

With any luck, as soon as the holder of the Omnitrix arrived they could find some relief from the sun's rays, and eat something cold. Diamondhead was secretly hoping they had Yellongra cakes here. This was a mix of amber-like and slate-like food on his planet that when mixed with alcohol made a wonderful meal.

The mummy and frankenstein-like aliens didn't really know much about their own planets. They were only bi-products of the aliens that had originally worked for Ghostfreak. The same went for Benwolf, who, while created before them, was still very young and knew even less than they did. What they knew about their planets was only what their genetic ancestors had meant for them to know.

Also, while their counterparts had been loyal to the Ectonurite to a degree much like cult members, the three youngest aliens didn't like the freak at all. While in the Omnitrix they stayed as far from him as possible. They did mingle with the others, though. While the others were wary of them at first, the girls got to know them quickly, followed by the males.

They also found that, when the holder of the Omnitrix activated the device, the 'sky' of their habitat showed what was happening in the real world.

As a result, all the aliens knew a decent amount of information about the Tennyson's. They knew Max was an ex-Plumber (Diamondhead more than most), that Gwen was a special breed of human called 'witch', and that Ben was, for a being so young, a hero worth his salt. He knew so little about the aliens, but used their abilities to their fullest potential. That's why the aliens respected them so much.

"Hey, guys, we're here!"

Each jerking out of the positions they had been in, looking rather embarrassed, the three looked down the hill towards the voice.

And bounding up the hill towards them, Wildmutt came, Ben holding onto her neck like she was going to drop him any second. It had only been ten minutes on the dog aliens back, but the brunette really felt the need to get off. He liked being _in_Wildmutt form, not _on_Wildmutt form.

As the light orange dog-being stopped not three inches from the Petrosapien, Ben couldn't hold on and launched directly into Diamondhead's chest, his head causing a slight '_ping'_ against the crystal male, "Uh, hi...."

"Hello." Diamondhead greeted back, lifting the human off of him and placing him on the ground, softly, noting that his eyes were spinning like marbles. He was almost positive that they weren't supposed to do that.

"So, to road, where do we travel?" Upgrade questioned, Wildvine assisting him up the hill as his foot kept slipping. This would be so much easier if they were in a city, at least there would be metal for him to actually attach himself to. Galvan Prime, humans were so primitive.

Turning in a 180 direction, Benmummy pointed the way, much like a drug dog would a contraband suitcase.

"And here we go again." Upgrade sighed, the last to follow. With each step he took, Ben took three. Of course, with every step he took, he also tripped, so step might be an over stateme-- and he was rolling down the hill.

* * *

See, I promised a longer chapter with higher quality and here it is! Love me!

.... God, I'm pathetic.

Slight notes: I'm making all the aliens affiliated with Ghostfreak younger because I really think that works better.

Inspirational Quote:

Vilgax: Well, what do I know? I'm just a big, fat _wuss-puss.  
_


End file.
